


Stuck

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 特工AU 路易斯杰西/京本大我
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 5





	Stuck

京本大我发誓，如果时间倒回两天前，他一定会认真、坚决、不留任何余地的拒绝田中树交给他的这次任务。

鉴于他近三年来的全勤优秀表现，再加上田中对他一直以来有些过分的宽容溺爱，他完全有充足理由拒绝并给自己放个假。

但他还是接下了这个任务。

该死，他就应该猜到事情没有那么简单。田中吞吞吐吐不肯讲清楚，只丢下一句这次任务需要你独自前往，不过到当地会有我们的特工接应你的。这未免也太不符合外界传言的冷酷果断的指挥官田中树的形象了——虽然也仅仅是外界看来。最后还是高地优吾来送相关资料才打破了尴尬的局面，他不由分说连接了京本的终端，一股脑把文件都输送过去，趁京本还没反应过来搂着他的肩把他往外带，一副既然你看了内部文件那这次任务就只能你去了，少年加油吧我们会做你最坚强的后盾的表情。

再反应过来就是被快捷穿梭器送到了陌生的城市，他还没来得及阅读后续任务内容就差点因为惯性被甩出座位。感谢高科技飞速发展让交通更加便利，如果它能在舒适性上改进些许就更好了。

京本大我把电梯间内的内壁凑合着当作镜子对照理了理衣着，按下按钮从藏在地下的秘密设施中回到地面，电梯门打开的瞬间他一愣。

明亮的灯光晃得他下意识眨了眨眼，随即捕捉到不远处人群中包围着的圆桌，隐约垒满的各色筹码。再往另一边望去是成排的老虎机。

赌场…？

京本大我打量了一下自己身上这身刚刚整理好的打扮，宽松白T加上格纹裤裙，怎么看都不像是去赌场的打扮吧。

他绝望的闭上了眼。

好歹在我出发前给我准备套合理的衣服吧。

好在这里意外的有不少穿着短袖短裤的男女，咋一看也没那么违和，京本顺着任务文件里的指示上了顶层，顺着找到1106房。

“呼……”

文件并没有对搭档有过多介绍，只是提到是已经在当地驻守过几年经验丰富的外派人员。

他抬起手，按节奏在门上敲了四下。

屋内也传来了相应的回答内容。

京本退后两步。咔擦一声，门应声打开。

等……？

砰的一声，方才打开的门被京本大我甩了回去。

他心神未定地看着那扇门，即使是经历过各种千奇百怪的任务也不妨碍京本此时的震惊。刚刚打开门瞬间看见的那个人，和自己的前任几乎长得一模一样——不，如果仅仅只是长得像是不会有这么大反应的。这两年来也不是没有试图给自己找点解压途径，喝醉之后朦朦胧胧望去试图在形形色色的陌生人中抓住那些一瞬间的相似，却总在最后关头蓦然清醒。

关于对方的种种已经太过熟悉，只需一瞥已经足够了。

但是为什么？

思考也仅仅是几秒的事，与其呆着苦想不如直接面对面解决来得快，管他是真是假。

右手拔出掩在宽大裤腿下的短刀，左手食指曲起正准备敲门，房门猛的从里打开了。

意料之外的变故让京本往前迈的步伐一个踉跄没稳住，直直跌入了那个红发高个子怀里。

京本下意识地环住对方的腰，感受到他一刹那间僵直住的身体。还没来得及开口说话就听到熟悉的声音。

“大我……？”

-tbc

突然想到就写了大概率会咕掉…有缘再说吧


End file.
